1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture apparatus having a connector configured to allow input of a time code signal and an external synchronization signal (e.g., a Genlock signal) thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image capture apparatuses such as digital video camera each have a plurality of connectors to be fit in a variety of uses. For example, an image capture apparatus that inputs a time code signal has an input connector configured to allow input of only the time code signal, and an image capture apparatus that inputs an external synchronization signal such as a Generator Lock (Genlock) signal has an input connector configured to allow input of only the external synchronization signal. An image capture apparatus that outputs a time code signal has an output connector configured to allow output of only the time code signal.
A plurality of connectors provided in an image capture apparatus hinders downsizing and cost reduction of the apparatus. Mere reduction in the number of connectors, however, does not result in offering of image capture apparatuses fitting in a variety of uses.
Thus, there is a need for a method of reducing the number of connectors in an image capture apparatus while maintaining the ability of the apparatus to fit in a variety of uses. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-69339 discusses a use of one common connector in place of a plurality of connectors for input/output interfaces.
The one connector useful for a plurality of different uses leads to offering, to users, of an image capture apparatus that has a wide range of uses and also achieves downsizing and cost reduction.
Unfortunately, there has been no image capture apparatus known to have a connector that inputs both of a time code signal and an external synchronization signal.
In addition, there has been no image capture apparatus known to have a connector that inputs both of a time code signal and an external synchronization signal and outputs a time code signal.